mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scriven Uprising
The Scriven Uprising, otherwise known as the Skinners' Riots was the period of time when the Londoners overthrew the Scriven overlords. Strengths Scriven Commanders *Auric Godshawk Forces *Scriven *Suomi Mercenaries *Stalkers Londoners Commanders *Bagman Creech Forces *Skinner's Guilds *Londoners Prelude Two hundred years beforehand, the scriven had forcefully taken over London. They ruled as tyrants and regarded the regular humans as below them. Believing themselves to be superior genetically, as well as the chosen race of their god, The Scrivener, they paid little mind to deaths amoung the human population, often executing large numbers for little to no reason. However, the number of scriven slowely dwindled, as they could not bred with regular humans. Meanwhile the Londoners soon became resentful and malevolent towards their overlords. They formed underground resistance groups and hatched plans to over throw the scriven. Then, when the Scriven numbered only a few hundred, the Londoners unrest reached boiling point and the uprising began. The Scriven Uprising The Scriven Uprising is described as a gruesome and dangerous time, as Scriven, and their foreign mercenaries attempted to suppress the revolt, fighting the growing numbers of militant londoners. Most of the Scriven were decapitated and skinned by aptly named 'Skinners Guilds': organised mobs and gangs of angry londoners. Even with their remaining stalkers and their suomi mercenaries, the scriven were overwelmed by the sheer amount of londoners. One of the skinner mottos was "This isn't genocide, this is rock and roll." Auric Godshawk, leader of the scriven, is killed several days before the uprising ends; when the skinners raid his castle he is found laughing and tells them that they cannot kill him. This puzzled them, but they killed him regardless. Unknown to the skinners, his remarks reference the experiments he performed with the intent of carrying his consciousness to another body. The last of the scriven take refuge in the Brick Marsh. When several skinners make their way through the marshes towards their house, they are shot and killed to a man except for Bagman Creech. Creech enters the scriven house and slaughters them all, ending the scriven uprising. Only a few scriven escaped, including Wavey Godshawk. Many of these were hunted down by Creech in the decades following. It is during the scriven uprising that Dr Crumb finds the infant Fever in a basket. Aftermath As at least several scriven escaped, many londoners feared that they would return and try to take London for themselves again, so the skinners guilds remained, keeping a guard for signs of scriven return. Bagman Creech described killing Scrivens in the Brick Marshes as not "Rock and Roll", implying the uprising was not always as glorious as the popular mind of london believed. The burning of Godshawk's Head is described to be "Like the Skinners' Riots all over again". Losses Scriven *Auric Godshawk *Almost all of the Scriven *Suomi Mercenaries *Stalkers Skinners *A number of Skinners were killed in the brick marshes. *(Other Skinners are likely to have been killed too) Neutral *Civilians who got caught up in the riots were likely to have been killed, Category:Battles Category:The Nomad Wars Category:London Category:Events